Conventionally, as a method for producing a tetrafluoro nitrogen-containing heterocyclic compound, for example, a method for producing tetrafluoropyrrolidine as follows is known (Patent Documents 1 and 2, Non-Patent Documents 1 to 4, and the like). However, these methods have required reduction using expensive LiAlH4 or the like.
    Patent Document 1: WO03/101449    Patent Document 2: U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,700    Non-Patent Document 1: J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1950, 72:3642    Non-Patent Document 2: J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1947, 69:281    Non-Patent Document 3: J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1951, 73:1103    Non-Patent Document 4: J. Org. Chem. 1965, 30:3009